Pre-Daughter of Darkness
by Wheeler1
Summary: RE-WRITING! This is my OC Elizabeth's life as Pitch's daughter up to the events in my first book 'Daughter of Darkness'. Contains protectiveness, dark elements in later chapters. I own nothing but my OC's! Rated T for paranoid author!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**

**Okay! Re-writing! Yay! That's always fun! I wanted Izzy to have a sister, so that's the reason!**

**Just so you guys know, some things will/might stay the same, i.e. chapters. You know. Yeah.**

**But still, it's Elizabeth's life. **

**IF CONFUSED READ "RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2: DAUGHTER OF DARKNESS" All I really gotta say.**

**Kira belongs to Hamato Miwa! I own nothing but my Oc's!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER KIND OF STAYS THE SAME! I CAN NOT WRITE FIRST CHAPTERS WELL. SO, WE STUCK WITH THIS! IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pitch's life turned to a dramatic turn for the worst in just one night.

First; He fought off a Dream Hydra.

Second; He nearly died.

Third; His wife died. Killed by Dream Pirates.

Fourth; He was stuck raising his five year old and two month old daughters all by himself.

_Isn't life just great? _

.

.

Pitch sighed, and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Elizabeth, his youngest, was crying for no reason. Again. He didn't even know where Kira was. Probably in her room?

He didn't know what was wrong with her, nor did he really care anymore. Pitch was still very upset of Natrix's sudden death.

"Hey Pitch- Pitch?! What are you doing?! Why is Elizabeth crying? And where is Kira?" Death. He sighed again. Why was she here? He decided to not answer her, even though he knew that would annoy her.

Death sighed, and went over to were the baby was. She looks so...tiny. Death wasn't the one to be affectionate, but oddly, Pitch's daughters are just so adorable.

"Hey, hey, hey," She cooed, "Don't cry. Don't cry, its very annoying. Yes it is, yes it is!" Okay, she also wasn't great at consoling anyone either.

Death gently picked her up, and Elizabeth stopped crying for a second. She sighed as Elizabeth was memorizing her features. She glanced over at Pitch, who didn't move from his spot.

"You know, she's _your _child, right?" Pitch looked up at her with an annoyed look.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that. I just thought she magically appeared." Death equaled her annoyance.

"Well," She snapped, "I don't see you rushing over here, do I?"

"I don't know why she's crying!" Death rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?! Elizabeth isn't even three months old yet! She can't communicate with you or me!"

"I know that!"

"Well apparently you don't! Why don't you stop willowing in your depression and help raise your daughters!"

"Hey guys-oh." Rory 'Patrick' Flynn the leprechaun walked in, but saw that Death and Pitch were having another argument.

"Here," Death snapped, pushing Elizabeth into Patrick's arms. She turned back to Pitch and jabbed her index finger into his chest.

"Listen, Pitch. I get it; Natrix is dead, and yeah, I bet that sucks, but seriously! I'm not going to raise Elizabeth and Kira. Patrick's not going to raise Elizabeth and Kira. Y_ou are."_

"Daddy?" Came a little voice. Five year old Kira was standing there with a confused look on her face, but her voice alone was enough to stop Elizabeth's crying completely. Pitch motioned Kira to go to him, which she did.

"Yeah, I mean, they're you kids." Patrick agreed. Pitch sighed. He opened his arms.

"Give me her." Patrick complied, and Pitch held her close when she was in his arms.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Pitch gave her a look, but his attention went back to his youngest. He smiled slightly. Elizabeth's grey eyes were filled with curiousness and wonder. She was remembering her father's features like she did with Death. Her lips were at a frown, and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. All in all, she looked confused. Who was he? Her dad?

Elizabeth was trying to figure it out. Kira leaned over her sister to see her, and Elizabeth's confusion changed into a smile.

It was amazing. Kira looked more like him, while Elizabeth was the opposite, being the spitting image of her mother. Like night and day.

"I feel like they're gonna be inseparable." Patrick stated. Death laughed.

"Elizabeth looks nothing like you or Kira, Pitch." Pitch gave her an almost playful glare.

"Thanks." Death held her hands up defensively.

"Hey, its true."

"Yes, "He began before glancing back at his daughter, "But I don't care. She's still mine." Kira nodded in agreement before kissing her sister's tiny forehead. Pitch smiled.

.

.

.

.

If there's one thing to know about Pitch, it's that he _dotes _on his daughters.

He's protective. He hates it when other people hog his daughter. And he hates the people that make her cry.

Kira was the same way with Elizabeth. It was actually adorable.

In other words-much more...nicer- The eldest and Pitch are just plain protective.

And, Elizabeth knew it.

"Alright. Elizabeth, say daddy. Can you do that?"

"No Tibby! Say Kira!" Elizabeth looked at her sister, then her father with a confused look. Could they make up their minds?! She gave a confused coo. Kira took that as 'repeat your name'. "Kee-ra. Kira. Say it, Tibby!" Kira begged.

"No, say daddy, Elizabeth." Kira frowned at her father, but he just laughed.

"Dad. She's gonna say Kira first. Not daddy."

"Really?" He asked with a smile, and she nodded.

"Duh! She's my sister!" She smiled lovingly at Elizabeth, who returned the look.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay everyone! That chapter was pretty much the same except the end. It has officially started! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Plus, I can't go back because I deleted the other story. Ohh well!**

**Okay.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	2. New

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

_**AGAIN! THIS IS BEING KIND OF BEING RE-WRITTEN, SO SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE SOME OLD ONES BUT SLIGHTLY CHANGED UP (MAJORLY).**_

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa- No prob, my co-author! XD If you have any ideas for Teen! Sisters or baby, then pm me, okay?**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); Yeah, I'm re-writing this but adding a major character. Sorry if I confused you! The chapters that swere in the old story will be here, but changed up slightly.**

**Guest- Aww! Thank you!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You would have thought Pitch would be calm and collected when his second child was born, but actually, he was more nervous than when Kira was born, for some reason. Death was helping the birth, and that was one good reason he worried. Many questions ran through his head like, 'what if it was stillborn' or 'if it's sick' or 'what if Natrix _and _the baby die?'

He knew he shouldn't think like that, but he couldn't help it. Even though its been, what, seven hours Natrix has been in labor? Kira was bugging him on many things like, is it a boy or girl, how much longer she would have to wait, stuff like that. He didn't know. But Kira was asleep on his lap, totally exhausted from the questions. Death opened the door with an exhausted look. Pitch moved Kira and stood up quickly.

"Are they alright?" He whispered hastily.

"Yeah, they are fine, for the most part." Pitch's blood ran cold.

"What are you talking about? W-What happened?" He tried so hard to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake his daughter.

"Well, the baby is...well..." Pitch grabbed her shoulders.

"What is wrong with it?"

"There's a slight problem, but I'm sure it's fixable-"

"What kind of problem?" He hissed.

"Weak lungs-"

"Oh god," Pitch began chanting that over and over.

"But I'm sure Mother Nature can fix it," She said, and that calmed Pitch down. He sighed.

"T-That's good."

"You can go see them while I go and ask, you panicked idiot." Pitch didn't need to be told twice.

.

.

The first thing Pitch noticed when he walked in was how tired Natrix looked.

"Hey." She muttered weakly. He managed a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" She teased, "I'm horribly tired, silly. Where's Kira?"

"Asleep," He said, "Tired from asking so many questions." He looked around, "Is-Is it-"

"A girl, Pitch. Didn't Death tell ya'?"

"No, just weak lungs."

"She also tell ya' she's gonna-"

"Ask Mother Nature for a cure or something like that." He finished. Natrix smiled slightly.

"Do you want to see her?" She gestured her head to the side, "I'm going to sleep for a little bit, okay?" Pitch didn't hear her, he was to busy staring in shock at the tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket. Natrix smiled again before closing her eyes with a satisfied sigh. "I know who already adores her." She muttered. Pitch gave her a look, but he smiled.

Slowly, he approached the bundle, who was asleep, but the breathing...didn't look quite right. But she was the tiniest thing Pitch has ever seen, and he loved it. Her cheeks were chubby, like the rest of her, and Pitch couldn't help but smile. She was chubbier than Kira was when she was a baby. He gently-very, very gently- picked her up, like she was made of the easiest-breakable glass. She weighed practically nothing, much to his surprise. She stayed asleep, but managed a slight coo. He kissed her forehead. It looked like she had black hair. Obviously. Both of her parents and her sister had black hair. He didn't know how long he held her, but Death came into the room with a newly awoken Kira. Her tired eyes brightened when she saw the bundle. Death gave him a smirk.

"Well, well, lookie here!"

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. Death held up a pale purple vial.

"She has to drink this."

"That's it?" He asked, surprised at how simple it was.

"Yeah. But there is a side effect." Pitch didn't like the sound of that.

"What is it?" She shrugged.

"Eyes changing color or something like that." Death opened the newborns mouth slightly with her finger, and dribbled some of the liquid in. The baby coughed, making Pitch worry. "Pitch, calm down. She's fine," Death rolled her eyes and Pitch glared. Death looked back down at the baby, going from neutral to surprise.

"Huh." Pitch looked down with Death, and his surprised matched hers.

The baby's hair changed from black to blonde.

.

.

"Why is she a blonde?" Kira asked, looking at her new sister, "She looks...weird..." She tilted her head, "But that's fine. I guess."

"What are we going to name her?" Natrix asked, holding the baby.

"I don't know, you name her." Natrix rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Fine. Only if you choose the middle name."

"Fine." In no time Natrix had an answer.

"Elizabeth." Pitch smiled at the name. It suited her.

"I choose Aleise," He said with a smirk. Natrix hummed, saying the two names respectfully. Then she smiled.

"Elizabeth Aleise," Kira smiled, looking down at Elizabeth. "Hi, Tibby."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKAY GUYS I AM SO SORRY THATS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THING BUT NOT. I NEEDED TO GET RID OF SOME CHAPTERS, SO NEXT WILL BE A NEW ONE THEN BACK TO THE ONES WE'VE HAD BEFORE. OKAY? OKAY.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	3. Sisters and Stars

**Hey guys! Wassup?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); Glad you liked it!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Psst. Sissy! _Sissy!" _Two year old Elizabeth peeked around the door, desperately trying to wake Kira up. She sighed. She stumbled to her sisters bed, where the oldest was sleeping. Climbing up with slight difficulty, she finally made it to her destination. Kira slightly moved, her face twisting to confusion. "Sissy!"

"What, Tibby?" Kira yawned, opening her eyes.

"Let's go play!"

"Why? It's the middle of the night!" She said, closing her eyes again, "Go to bed."

"Please?" She whined.

"..._Fine." _Kira muttered after a while, "Give me a minute."

.

.

Elizabeth was giggling uncontrollably as she dragged Kira behind her. The older tried to stifle her own laughs and keep her sister quiet, which didn't work.

"Tibby, be quiet!" She laughed as Elizabeth, with her help, opened a window, showing the beautiful night sky. The sisters gasped in delight.

"What happened to playing, Tibby?" Kira asked, pulling her sister next to her.

"This is fine too. " She smiled, still looking at the stars. Kira glanced at her with a smile, and the stars shined like glitter in her grey eyes.

"You know what? This is perfect." Kira agreed with a nod. Elizabeth kept smiling that adorable smile filled with amazement. Soon, Kira had the same expression when seeing the stars once more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT I JUST- AGH!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	4. Names

**Hey guys! This chapter will slightly be the same at the beginning. **

**Ah, anyways, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Pitch was worried.

Elizabeth could walk.

Wasn't she supposed to crawl first?!

Death noted that some babies skip crawling.

Well, Elizabeth was one of them.

"Elizabeth! Get away from there before you hurt yourself!" Pitch frantically yelled and swiped his daughter away from something that wasn't very sharp.

"She's fine Pitch. Don't worry, she's not gonna hurt herself." Patrick laughed. Elizabeth giggled and hung limply in Pitch arms. Pitch sighed.

"You never know!" Pitch stated, setting Elizabeth back onto the ground, who toddled over to Kira." I thought I wouldn't have to baby-proof anything _before _she learned how to crawl!"

"Hahaha! I think she was training to mess with you. Am I right, Izzy?" Patrick asked, and Elizabeth, who had no idea what he was talking about, giggled again. "See? You didn't with Kira, and she's fine."

"This is harder than I thought..."

"At least you had some practice." He teased. Pitch groaned.

"Shut up!" Patrick laughed again.

"Isnt she supposed to start talking?" Pitch asked.

"I dunno. All babies are different. Elizabeth shouldn't be walking anyways, so she might talk early for all we know."

"Your right."

"Where are my favorite girls?" Death called out promptly ignoring the boys and began looking for Elizabeth and Kira.

"Aunt Death!" Kira cheered, giving Death a hug on her leg.

"Hello to you to, Death." Patrick called sarcastically.

"Shut up." Was his reply.

"I swear she's only here for the girls." Patrick joked.

"I am!"

"I was kidding..."

"Oh...So was I?"

"Sure you were, Death. Sure." Death shrugged, showing that she honestly didn't care if she hurt their feelings. She picked up Elizabeth, who squealed and tried to get out of her grip.

"Remember, Death. You are not kidnapping my youngest again. Same goes for you, Patrick."

"But she's to cute!" They both whined.

"I don't care."

"Aww." They muttered jokingly. Death set Elizabeth down on the ground, and she waddled off, following Kira.

"So," Death began, peering over Pitch shoulder. "What are ya' doing?"

"Nothing now since I'm sure that you will annoy me." Pitch stated, earning another glare.

"Whatever. Well, I gotta go." Death began, starting to walk away.

"Already? You just got here!" Patrick called.

"I just came by to see if you have them under control. Neither of you can handle them alone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They're fine, Death." Patrick dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"You never know with you two." Was all she said before leaving.

"I swear she doesn't trust us with two kids. Like, seriously, what could go wrong?" Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Wait. Where are my daughters?" The two looked around, and when they didn't see either of them, panic started to sink in.

"Don't tell me that we lost two kids!" Pitch immediately stood up and frantically began searching. Normally, they would stay in the same room!

"Where could they-"

_"Daddy!" _Elizabeth.

.

.

Pitch and Patrick quickly ran to where her screaming came from and opened the door. First thing he noticed; Kira wasn't in there. Elizabeth had her big blanket that practically swallowed her and made Elizabeth look so tiny around her, huddled in a corner, and was staring fearfully at something in the window. Pitch picked her up and began calming her down. Patrick went to inspect the window, and realized what she was afraid of.

A spider. And a tiny one at that.

He sighed relieved and opened the window to push the spider out. He closed that window, announcing;

"It's gone, Izzy." She nodded.

Then they realized.

"Did she-?"

"Elizabeth," Pitch began gaining her attention, "What did you say?"

"Daddy?" She asked confused. Next thing she knew, Elizabeth was pulled into a huge hug. She could tell that her dad was really happy by his voice.

"Her first word! Daddy! Her first word! It's her first word!" She recognized the word 'daddy' and she guessed that's what made him so happy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She called happily.

"That's right! That's right, Elizabeth!" Pitch pulled her back to kiss her cheeks and forehead, making her giggle even more. She was engulfed by another hug.

.

.

"Tibby." Kira huffed in annoyance. "I thought we had an agreement."

Elizabeth looked at her sister and giggled, "Daddy."

"Say Kira! It isn't hard!" She begged.

"Daddy."

"Kira." Kira pouted. Elizabeth blinked.

"Daddy?"

"Say Kira!"

"Kiwa." Kira honestly wasn't expecting that. She smiled.

"Close enough, Tibby." She ruffled her sister's hair lovingly.

"Kiwa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah. More sisterly bonding!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	5. First Birthday

**Oh my god I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; Glad you liked it!**

**Edgerion; Actually, this is re-written(or, in the process now) It did have 30 something chapters. Yeah...**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay, Tibby, guess what today is!" Kira sat in front of her sister, who tilted her head in wonder, "It's your first birthday!" _Birthday? What's that? _"C'mon, Tibby!" It's a good thing Elizabeth could walk, or else she would have been left behind by her sister.

"Tibby, now that you are a year old, that means we have to have some rules," Kira said, turning to the stumbling toddler, "now, you can't date anyone. Daddy's rules. And, " Kira giggled slightly, poking her sister's stomach, "you have to stay my best friend. Deal?"

"Kiwa." She nodded at her sister, who smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes, my dear baby sister!"

.

.

.

"I can't believe that she's turning a year old." Pitch mumbled. Death and Patrick were there also, sitting there awkwardly.

"Well, you knew that she was going to grow up..." Death said, trying to somehow make Pitch seem less depressed.

"First, she's turning one. Then...Then she'll be a teenager!" Pitch yelled slightly. "I'm not ready for a teenager!"

"She has a loonnnngggg way to go. After a year old, she'll grow slower." Patrick reminded him.

"I know. But I'm still not ready!"

"Dude, calm down." Death stated, "Or you'll wake her up." Pitch sighed.

"A year...a whole year..." Patrick and Death gave each other a look.

"Hey, it's okay!" Death offered.

"Yeah, I don't think Izzy will want you to be upset! Especially since its her first birthday." That got Pitch to listen.

"Fine..."

"Lets go get the birthday girl~!" Death sang, heading to Elizabeth's room.

"You can, I'll stay here with a depressed Pitch."

"I'm not depressed!"

Death shrugged. Then Kira walked in, with Elizabeth holding her hand.

"Happy birthday Izzy!" Patrick smiled. Elizabeth giggled as Patrick picked her up.

"Give me my daughter," Pitch stated holding his arms out. Elizabeth giggled some more and reached her arms out.

"Let's get this started."

.

.

Elizabeth was still confused on what a 'birthday' was, but she liked it. Attention was on her, and there was cake! _Cake! _Even though Kira tried to make her understand some things that Elizabeth just ignored her on, but other then that, it was cool!

Plus, those three boxes wrapped up. They're pretty.

"Alright, Izzy, time to open these up. Can you do that?" Death asked, pushing a gift in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth nodded and began ripping open the gift. She smiled brightly.

It was a stuffed bear. Simple, but adorable. She loved it. Death smiled.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth looked up and wildly shook her head, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes!"

"Good!"

Pitch smiled slightly, and handed his box. She opened it and smiled again. It was a book, and Death looked confued.

"A book?"

"She likes books." Kira shrugged, confused on what was wrong with the gift.

"Fine, fine."

"Okay, okay, my turn!" Patrick yelled happily, "Now, this one's for the both of you, but mainly Elizabeth. Pitch, you're gonna _love _this one." Pitch sighed, sensing the sarcasm in his voice. Patrick gently moved the box with holes to her, and it moved. Elizabeth jumped slightly, as did Pitch and Kira, and Death gave Patrick a confused look.

Slowly, Elizabeth opened the box, and it fell over, and a kitten tumbled out.

_A kitten. _

Kira and Elizabeth gasped in awe. It was a small thing, completely golden but with a black tip on it's tail. It's electric green eyes quickly scanned over the room. Death laughed. Pitch gave Patrick a glare.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope."

"I swear-"

"Looks like you can't return this gift," Death smirked, gesturing to Kira and Elizabeth who were now playing with the cat. Pitch controlled his annoyance with Patrick, and sighed.

"I hate you." He mumbled, loud enough for Patrick and Death to hear.

"Hey, sorry." Patrick gave a stupid grin, "Just wanted to mess with you!"

"I swear-"

"Good." Patrick said before kneeling down to the girls, "Do you like him?" Elizabeth nodded crazily,as did Kira, her attention not leaving the kitten.

"What's his name?" Death asked. Kira looked at Elizabeth.

"You pick, Tibby." Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Zephyr." That surprised the adults, figuring that she would say 'Precious' or something. Kira laughed.

"Zephyr?"

"Zephyr." She confirmed.

"That's a weird name..."Death mumbled. She was elbowed lightly by Patrick.

"Her cat."

"Where did you get him?" Pitch asked.

"Cupid."

"Him? Why?"

"I dunno. He is my brother." This caught Pitch and Death's full attention.

"He _is?!_" They both said in unison.

"Yeah...?"

"I didn't know that!" Pitch said, shocked.

"Neither did I!"

"Yeah, he's my brother!"

"That's why you're so annoying..."

"Hey!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhh. Yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	6. Black Sand

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA STAY PRETTY MUCH EXACTLY THE SAME!**

**Saying that, reviews.**

**Edgerion; She is cute, isn't she? XD XD XD**

**Katnercy35; Yeah, honestly I'm upset too! XD But the idea of Elizabeth having a sister stuck with meh! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a normal day, boring to Elizabeth. Zephyr laid down next to her, waiting for something to happen. Elizabeth sighed. Kira was with Death, doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Zeph, I'm bored." He looked at her in agreement.

But that's when she felt her hands buzzing.

Curiously, she looked down. It kind of terrified her that her hands started to feel...numb? Yes, numb! Elizabeth studied them closely. Her grey eyes squinted.

Then the sensation stopped.

The numbness went away, the buzzing went away, and the anticipation went away as well. She sighed again.

I guess that it was noth-" She was cut short when a dark colored element shot out of her hands, creating beautiful swirls. Elizabeth and Zephyrs eyes grew wide. Then the swirls evaporated into the air.

"W-...What was that? W-Was that black sand?" She asked Zephyr, who gave a shrug. Her attention went back to her hands. She felt the ghosts of the buzzing, but wasn't sure if it was coming back or not. Elizabeth concentrated.

_Buzzing...Numbness...Wham!_

The sand came back at her command, and she smiled happily.

"Zeph! Zeph! I did it! Just like Daddy!" She giggled. Before the numbing fully went away, she did it again, and again, and again. Each time got her smiling brightly. Zephyr meowed, trying to make it seem like cheering. Suddenly, her eyes widened even more and she gasped.

"Wait! Let's go show Daddy!"

.

.

.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Elizabeth ran excitedly over to Pitch, who looked at her. He smiled.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" The numbness began to form, along with the buzzing.

"Look!" She held her hands out in front of her, just in time for the sand to burst out. Pitch was shocked, but elated at the same time. He smiled even more, picking her up.

"That's great, Elizabeth!" He kissed her cheek, making her giggle. He felt so proud. He held his free hand out and made black sand emerge on his command. She laughed even more.

For the rest of the day, the proud father and happy daughter played with the black sand with swirls and designs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah. Blandness at it's finest!**

**Anyways, more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	7. Christmas

**Hey guys! I really need to upload the old ones faster.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Yeah, I kinda forgot about him! Whoops.**

**Katnercy35; Glad you liked it!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Patrick was busy baby-sitting Kira and Elizabeth. It was, of course, after Death had told him that there were a new group. The _Guardians, _is what they called themselves. Consisting of Tooth, who was a dear friend to Patrick and Pitch's sibling-in-law, while Death really couldn't care less, North, again, Patrick's friend, E. Aster Bunnymund, and the Sandman, the last two his friends as well. Though, Patrick was practically friends with every spirit, either really close, like Death and Pitch, or just regular friends.

"Pat! Look!" Elizabeth shouted, pointing out the window. Patrick looked to see what she was so excited about, and smiled. It was snow. That's when a bell went off in his head. He was debating whether or not to do it, because Pitch would murder him, but...

"Hey Izzy, has Pitch told you about Santa Clause?" Too late to go back now. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No...Who's that?" Patrick knew that she wouldn't know who he is. She doesn't even know her real aunt, who was Tooth.

"Well, he's just the creator of Christmas!" That didn't make Elizabeth less confused.

"What's Christmas?" Kira asked.

"Christmas is when Santa comes one night a year, and if you're good, he'll leave a gift!" The girls' confusion vanished, being replaced by curiousness and wonder.

"Really?! So, if I'm good, I'll get a present?" Patrick nodded. Elizabeth smiled wide. Patrick mentally smirked. Should he make it worse for Pitch?

"But," Patrick began again, "You have to celebrate Christmas too!"

"How do we do that?" Elizabeth was already liking the idea of Christmas, as was Kira.

"Well, you have to ask your dad first!" She nodded. "Though, he might say no." Kira's smile dropped.

"Why?"

"No reason. If he does, just act all cute and adorable and sad. It'll work." They nodded again, their smiles returning.

"Okay!"

.

.

.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?!" Elizabeth called happily to Pitch, while Patrick hid from Pitch, who would soon kill him.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Pitch smiled.

"Can we celebrate Christmas?" Kira interrupted. As soon as she said that holiday, he smile fell. Pitch knew immediately who told her about Christmas.

"Well..."

"Pwease Daddy?" Pitch knew without even looking at Elizabeth that she was using her puppy-eyes look.

"I don't know..."

"Please...?" Kira joined in.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay..." Pitch knew that she was making herself adorable so he would say yes. But he hated the Guardians _so, so, so much._

But he could put that aside for his daughters, right? He sighed.

.

.

.

"Woah. What happened here?"

"Christmas." Pitch grumbled, and Patrick knew that this was his fault.

"Hey, sorry...!"

"You are dead."

"I know..."

"So we're celebrating Christmas?" Death asked.

"Yes."

"Hm. Okay. Where are they?"

"In Kira's room."

"Should we go and get them or...?"

"Yes, I'm done here."

.

.

.

As soon as Elizabeth and Kira saw the presents as she got out of her room, their eyes lit up. Pitch smiled. Death and Patrick left for once, figuring that Pitch and his kids should celebrate this holiday together.

Plus, there was Easter!

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! Santa came!" Kira squealed, holding Pitch's hand and tried to drag him. Zephyr looked around confused. _What was this mess?_

There were seven presents total, all decorated in pretty packaging.

"Here, Daddy!" Elizabeth handed a present to Pitch, who was confused. He read the name tag and smiled. _Those lovable idiots. _There was two notes attached, the gift being a book. He read Deaths letter first.

_Hey Pitch. Patrick and I wanted to get ya' something, even though you are a horrible person. I'm just kidding, of course...I think._

_Anyways, we hope you like the book. (We really couldn't think of anything else)_

_So have fun on this holiday! I hope you heard my sarcasm._

Pitch laughed slightly. He opened Patrick's letter and began reading.

_Okay, I know you must hate me, but I'm sorry. It was snowing and so it just came out._

_Fine, that's a lie. I just wanted to mess with you. But, I'm sure they'll loves this holiday._

_And, I know that you can't stand Bunnymund, and can tolerate North a _tad _bit more. So, I could have told her about Easter! Hm. Not a bad idea..._

Pitch swears that if he hears one word about Easter come from either of his daughter's mouths, he would know who to blame.

"Dad! Look!" Kira said, gaining his attention. She had two books- because lets face it; she's Pitch's kid, so she'll like books- and a necklace. Elizabeth, being the youngest, had gotten toys. "Here!" She handed his a piece of paper, which held a drawing that Pitch knew both daughters worked on together. Three people and a cat. Yep. He smiled. Pitch could tell who drew who.

"Can we do this next year?" Elizabeth asked, and Kira nodded in agreement. Pitch thought before smiling.

"Yes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JESUS CHRIST THIS IS HORRIBLE I UUUUGGGGGHHHH**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	8. Good Nightmares?

**Hey guys! I'm gonna be updating quicker(At least, hopefully)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Roll over!" Kira said, and the Nightmare did what she said happily. The other mares neighed impatiently. They wanted to play too.

"Play dead!" Elizabeth said to the remaining group of Nightmares, and they too happily obliged. Elizabeth laughed happily, as did Kira.

"Fetch!" Kira threw a ball of black sand in some direction, making the herd quickly follow, trying to beat each other to get it. A Nightmare came bounding back, clearly proud at getting the ball of sand, while the others whined in slight anger. Elizabeth quickly cheered them up by stroking their muzzles one at a time, while Kira threw more.

.

.

.

Pitch, Patrick and Death stared at the scene before them.

"This is weird. Nightmare playing?" Death smirked, and Patrick laughed slightly.

"Yeah. Seems kind of weird." Pitch glared at them.

"Shut up."

"Your Nightmares are going soft~!" Death sang mockingly, earning another glare.

"I said shut up!"

"Oh look! They're prancing now!" Patrick laughed even harder, and Pitch groaned, realizing that, yes, his Nightmares were prancing like North's reindeer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, I tried making this funny and cute.**

**Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters! **

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	9. Broken Bones

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

** Hamato Miwa; I'm glad you love it! You know, with it havin' your OC and all! XD**

**Katnercy35; Glad you liked it!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pitch had decided to let Elizabeth go outside for once.

Why wouldn't he before? Well, it was 'extremely dangerous' and that she could get hurt.

Even though she had ran into stuff inside, but that was Death and Patrick's fault, and it was sometimes Kira's. If Pitch knew, they were _dead. _Well, not Kira, but the other two would.

"Elizabeth, Kira ,you two better stay close!" Pitch warned. Kira waved her hand in a passing manner, eager to show her sister the outside world. Pitch sighed and sat down. He knew they listened to him, but he still worried for no reason.

"I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen..." He muttered. Every few minutes, he would see where his daughters where and made sure they were okay.

.

.

.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. There, sitting atop a lovely purple flower, was a butterfly. It was a beautiful butterfly at that, with its ice blue wings and the dark brown rim around it. Zephyr tilted his head confused. _What is it?_

"Tibby, " Kira whispered, "It's a butterfly." Elizabeth and Zephyr still didn't understand what it was. At least it had a name. Butterfly? How weird. His golden form sat down next to Elizabeth. It was safe to say that Zephyr is Elizabeth guard cat. He never leaves her side. They had a strong bond that the three adults couldn't figure out.

"Isn't it pretty?" Her attention went to Zephyr, who gave a slight nod. At least they understood each other.

"Come on!" The little girl quickly got up and ran. Zephyr jumped and began to follow.

"Meow?!" Elizabeth giggled and slowed down.

"Sorry." Elizabeth looked back in front of her and gaped.

It was a tree, tall to her but it would be slightly taller than her dad. She could climb it. Elizabeth grabbed a branch and tried to pull herself up. Kira went alert.

"Tibby!"

Zephyr didn't like the idea also, and grabbed the hem of her shirt with his mouth, trying to pull her back down. The blond sighed almost in annoyance.

"Zephyr! Let go! " She turned to her sister, "I can do this, okay?" Zephyr hesitated, but listened.

"Tibby, stop!" Elizabeth began to climb higher, while she ignored her sister, and the branches seemed to get father out of her reach. She bit her lip and wobbled to grab a branch. She was pretty high up, high enough to break a bone. Her foot slipped, and Elizabeth went tumbling down.

_Crack!_

The sound seemed to echo, and Elizabeth gasped in pain before tears welled in her eyes, quickly followed by wailing. She grabbed her forearm and clutched it close to her stomach. Kira gasped in shock, quickly leaning down to see if she was okay.

"D-Daddy!" Kira cried. This was all her fault!

"Kira? Elizabeth! What happened?!" Pitch ran to Elizabeth, worry filling him.

"I-It hurts! It hurts!" Elizabeth screamed, holding her arm tighter, making Pitch realized that she broke her arm. He felt terrible. Zephyr was circling her, wondering what was wrong. Pitch quickly picked her up, rocking her to calm Elizabeth down.

"She-She tried to climb a tree and-and she fell!" Kira was close to tears.

"It's okay, it's okay..." He knew one person that could fix this; Death.

.

.

.

"What happened to her, you idiot?!" Death yelled at Pitch, taking Elizabeth, who's crying had gone down quite a bit, and set her on the table.

"I don't know!"

"You mean that you weren't watching her?" Her voice was low.

"Of course I was!" Death groaned, annoyed.

"You are an idiot, y'know that right?"

"Shut up."

"Go get Patrick. He'll wanna know why her arm is randomly in a cast."

"C-_Cast?!" _Pitch shouted, appalled. "Why are you putting her arm in a cast?!"

"Did you really think it would magically heal over-night? Well, you apparently thought wrong."

"...I'll go get Patrick."

.

.

"There, Izzy, all done." Death said calmly to Elizabeth, who sniffled slightly. "Does it hurt anymore?"

"...No...Why does it look weird?" Her cast was a nice blue color, almost like an ice blue.

"'Cause they're supposed to cover your arm, so it's gonna look weird." She nodded.

"O-Okay..."

"Izzy! What happened?!" Patrick came running in, scooping her up in his arms.

"I fell."

"You fell? Well, it was quite the fall, huh?" He smiled slightly. She nodded.

"Yep!" Patrick's attention went to Death.

"Where's Pitch?" She asked.

"Crying." Patrick joked with a smile. Kira didn't know it was a joke, though.

"Dad's crying?" Death laughed slightly.

"No, kid. Patrick was just kidding."

"Oh..."

So where is he?" Death asked again.

"Outside."

"Why?"

"He feels guilty. You should've seen him. He was almost bawling!" She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Nuh uh! You're lying!"

"Yeah!"

"I wanna go find daddy." Elizabeth stated, wriggling out of Patrick's arms to the ground.

"Okay Iz." Patrick called after her.

.

.

Pitch had his head in his hands.

"I look away for one second and she breaks her arm. Could this get any better...?"

"Hi Daddy." Pitch looked up to see Elizabeth. She tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Daddy? Why are you upset?"

"No-No reason, sweetie." Pitch picked Elizabeth up and kissed her fore-head.

"Are you sure? You seem upset..."

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" She nodded, and smiled slightly.

"I'm okay." Pitch smiled back.

"Good."

"Oh! Daddy, look!" She pointed to her cast.

"Isn't it pretty?" Pitch smiled lovingly.

"Yes it is."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	10. Questions

**Hey guys! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daddy?" Elizabeth had her teddy bear that Death gave her in her arms, and was biting her lip.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" Pitch wasn't really looking at her.

"What happened to mommy?" Pitch had been taking a sip of tea, but the question made him choke. Elizabeth was confused on why he started choking, but her curiousness over took her. He looked down at the three year old, wondering what to tell her exactly what happened. Though, he didn't know if she would understand.

"W-Well...Uh-...W-Well...I-" Pitch could stop stuttering. How was he going to explain it to her?! Then, unfortunately, Kira popped up, with the same look on her face.

"Dad, you're stuttering." She observed.

"W-Well, E-Elizabeth, your m-mom is, uh-..." Elizabeth tilted her head.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Pitch bit his lip.

"N-...Yes, I'm fine..." He took a deep breathe. Why was he so nervous? She's only three, she won't really understand, right?

That's when Kira answered her question, "Tibby, Mom's dead." Elizabeth blinked.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

"Well, if that's all you-"

"How did she die?" Pitch mentally cursed, as he was trying to get out of the room quickly, but slowly sat back down.

"Well, it's complicated," Actually, this part is true.

"Okay, tell me." It seemed as it went straight through her head.

"Pirates."

"Pirates? That's it?" Kira asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Like Dream Pirates?" Pitch quickly looked at her again, wondering how she knew what they were.

"Yes...Kira, how did you know that?"

"Patrick and Aunt Death were taking about them." Pitch sighed. Those idiots...

"Daddy?"

"Yes Elizabeth?" She bit her lip again.

"You're not gonna die like mommy, right?" What was that sound? Oh, that's just Pitch heart _shredding into a billion pieces. _

"No, no, of course not." Pitch picked her up and hugged her. She seemed content with the answer, because she smiled softly. Her eyes began to close, and she was getting more tired by the second. Kira crawled onto his lap and did the same as her sister.

Pitch stood up with his now-asleep daughters in his arms. He walked to Kira's room and set them down on her bed. Zephyr jumped on the bed, knowing to be quiet, and cuddled next to Elizabeth. Pitch smiled at their sleeping forms, and kissed their foreheads before leaving the room.

.

.

.

"You two are so dead." Pitch stated calmly, not taking his eyes off his book. Patrick and Death looked at each other in confusion.

"Why...?"Patrick asked.

"Because Elizabeth came to me asking where her mother was, " At this, Death and Patrick froze, "And I didn't lie, not knowing that she would understand, I only said 'Pirates'. But, Kira said, oh, what was it again? Could you two tell me?" Pitch asked with fake confusion.

"Dream Pirates..." Death muttered.

"Ah! That's it! She also said that she over heard you two talking about them. How cute is she?"

"Heh. She's pretty cute." Patrick laughed nervously, Death joining him. Pitch only gave them a black stare. They stopped laughing.

"You two should watch what you're saying around her."

"Yeah, but, we didn't know that they were listening!" Death defended.

"How so?"

"They werent even in the same room as us-"

"Patrick!" Death yelled, causing Pitch to sharply look at them.

"What was that, Patrick?"

"N-Noth-"

"You left Kira and Elizabeth alone?" His tone was full on warning.

"N-Not exactl-"

"Because if you left them alone, I'll hurt you." Patrick nodded crazily, while Death shook her head and sighed.

"You are such an idiot." Pitch's attention went to her.

"And you, too,"

"What?" Death's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You left her alone, too, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Exactly."

"Don't interrupt m-"

"I can if I want to!" Death's scarlet eyes dared Pitch to repeat what he said.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Patrick knew a fight was coming on, so he quickly grabbed Death around her waist. Her dark purple hair flew as she shook her head wildly.

"I swear if you don't let me go I'll kill you!"

"Death, just calm down-"

"Don't tell me what to do ginger!" She snapped. Her eyes met Pitch's in a glare, which he returned.

"Do not tell me how to watch them, or help raise them." She hissed. "Patrick and I do not need to watch what we say around Kira twenty/four seven, got it?" Pitch's eyes narrowed.

"Kira's my daughter, I'll tell you just that." That fueled Deaths anger. Patrick sighed, but kept a firm grip around her waist, because he knew that if he let go, Pitch would certainly die.

"I don't care!"

"You should! You two are irresponsible!"

"We were in the same place as her! How is that irresponsible?!"

"Guys, please, can you not fight?"

"No!" They both yelled.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are horrible annoying, Death!"

"Well, you aren't to pleasant to be around either!"

"Oh, really?!"

"How can anyone put up with you?!"

"I wonder the same thing! I don't know how Cerys wasn't annoyed by you!" By this point, all of Death's anger was doused, and her emotion was replaced by shock. Patrick was shocked too, and let her go. Pitch expression softened.

"Death, I'm so-"

"Don't." She cut through his sentence. "Just...don't..." She had turned away, with her eyes closed.

"Death? You okay?" Patrick asked.

"Y-Yeah...I-I'm gonna go..." She quickly left, leaving Patrick t glare at Pitch.

"What was that?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't, but that...that was uncalled for."

"Do you think-"

"That she'll forgive you? Probably not." Patrick said, "I mean, you just mocked someone that she loved. A lot." This caused Pitch to chuckle lightly.

"Hm. Y' know, Death does seem like the type of person to like girls." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Don't joke. You know-"

"I know, I know."

"Good." The two stayed in silence before Patrick spoke up again.

"Actually, I think Cerys changed Death for the bad and better." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, if it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be Death."

"And we wouldn't know her." Patrick noted.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jwrebfciwencie**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	11. Easter

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS**

**WildVirus(Guest); is it a good thing or bad thing that it was 'interesting'? XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Pitch: *Sighs***

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You know, Patrick, Pitch hates Bunnymund a tad bit more than the Sandman." This made Patrick look over at Death, slight curiosity in his green eyes.

"Really? And how do you know that?" She gave him a sly look.

"Every time we mention the holiday, Pitch cringes. He doesn't cringe as much when we mention Sandy." She put her curled finger to her lip, "And I'm sure Pitch would just _hate _it if there was a certain pair of girls who wants to celebrate it. Do you have anyone in mind?" Patrick smirked.

"I think I know a certain two. The two people Pitch adores." Death smirked.

"Is that a plan or what?"

"Operation _Torture Pitch With His Own Children."_

_._

_._

"Hey, Izzy!" Death said to the five year old.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Ya' know, it's almost Easter, Iz." Patrick said, making Elizabeth tilt her head to the side.

"What's Easter?" Kira asked. Death and Patrick gave each other a smirk.

"Easter is when a giant bunny hides colorful eggs so kids can hunt them." They looked even more confused.

"A bunny hiding colorful eggs...?" Kira scrunched her nose. Death smiled and nodded her head.

"Hey, it's true." Elizabeth jumped up, Zephyr doing the same, and smiled.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, Iz, but!" Patrick began, "You can't tell your dad, okay?"

"Why?" Kira asked again.

"Just 'cause."

"Oh. Okay!" Elizabeth smiled, and Kira sighed. They smiled back. Their plan was working well!

.

.

"Okay, girls, are you ready?" Patrick asked, seeing eggs popping up and walking on their little legs. Elizabeth was looking in fascination at all the colors and patterns of the tiny eggs. They nodded. Death stepped back to where she was next to Patrick.

"Okay, run free!" Patrick and Death watched them run off, but made sure they stayed close. Because if they lost either of them, Pitch would more than likely slowly torture them to their very ends. Patrick glanced at Death.

"Ya' know, Death, Bunnymund is out there hiding eggs, right?" Death's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, Moon, we are_ dead." _

"To late to go back now."

"But-"

"Hey, this is a secret from Pitch. But lets let Izzy and Kira have some fun." Death sighed.

"If we get caught, you're taking the blame."

.

.

Zephyr looked curiously around at all the colorful moving..._things _around him. He didn't know exactly what they were, but Elizabeth picket them up and set them gently in her basket. Zephyr began to do the same by picking them up in his mouth.

"Zephyr! Look at that one!" It was a purple and blue egg that was amazingly detailed. The egg saw her, but instead of scurrying away, it jumped over to her, walking around her legs playfully. Elizabeth giggled. Suddenly, there was a stampede of eggs coming from the bushes.

"Careful, Tibby," Kira laughed.

"Ah! Where did those lil' buggers go?" A thick Australian voice muttered, making the girls gasp and Kira dragged her sister to hide behind a bush. Zephyr turned into his panther form, ready to defend them.

What they saw next made them confused.

It was a giant rabbit, with a bag on his back containing boomerangs. He was holding an Easter basket. Elizabeth and Kira gasped. It was the Easter bunny! She bit her lip.

"C'mon, where did they go?" Bunny muttered, looking around.

"Hi!" Bunny jumped, and turned around to see a little girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. He smiled awkwardly at first.

"'Ello."

"Are you the Easter Bunny?" Kira quickly walked next to her sister. Bunny's smile became more real. He nodded.

"Yes, I am. Do you like it?" Elizabeth nodded brightly.

"Yep! It's pretty!" Bunny bent down to the small girls level.

"That's good, ankle-biter." Elizabeth tilted her head to the side.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, 'little kid'." At this, Elizabeth giggled.

"You talk funny! But I like it!" Bunny smiled along too.

"It's Australian, Ankle biter." She nodded.

"Oh! Okay!" The Pooka found this little girl to be quite adorable, but he realized that he never caught her name. He looked at Kira, who smiled shyly.

"Ankle-biter, can ya' tell me your names?" She nodded.

"I'm Kira, and this is my sister Elizabeth!"

"That's a pretty name, Ankle biter." Kiras smile became more shy.

"Thanks!" Elizabeth suddenly had a question, "Do you know Santa?" Bunny's ears flattened slightly.

"Yes, I do. "

"Can you tell him that I said hi? Oh! And the Tooth fairy?" He smiled.

"I will. Well, Ankle biter, I gotta go, " He turned to walk away, before stopping and looking back.

"Hey, Ankle biter?"

"Yes?"

"Which holiday do you like better? Christmas or Easter?" The five year old smiled brightly.

"I like both!" She turned to her sister, "Don't you, sissy?"

"Yes, I do," She laughed, "But I like Easter a little bit more." Bunny smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Ankle biter. I have to go now, 'kay?" He tapped his foot on the ground, and he was gone, leaving a flower.

.

.

"He _saw them_?!" Patrick and Death gulped thickly. Elizabeth had told them-Pitch unfortunately being there- about the Easter bunny and he was mad.

No, no, that was wrong.

Pitch was _furious._

"Look, we- well, I found out at the last second!" Death shouted. "Patrick knew the entire time!" Pitch glared deeply at them.

"I don't care if you knew at the last second, Death, why would you even let them do that stupid holiday?!" Patrick shrugged.

"They had fun, like they did on Christmas." Pitch paused for a second before angrily shaking his head and stomping away. Death breathed in and out deeply.

"Well. We just dodged a bullet." Patrick nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, a major bullet."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kira gained a little crushie-wushie on Bunny!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	12. Aunts Day

**Oh my god guys I am so sorry that this took so long I just-I have been getting so busy.**

**Anyways, reviews!**

**Hamato Miwa; Me: I am, Kira, don't worry! XD **

**WildVirus(Guest); Maybe she still has a crush, maybe not! XD XD XD**

**Katnercy35; Updated! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Death, for some reason, grew a bit more irritable this time of year, and Patrick wanted to cheer her up a bit.

But it wasn't because she's strong and can beat him up! That's totally _not _the reason!

Not the full reason, anyways, but Elizabeth and Kira looked worried.

But, Patrick knew what to do. Luckily.

.

.

.

"Okay, girls, did you finish the card?" Elizabeth nodded, while Kira put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good. Are you ready to present it?"

"Yep!" Kira nodded this time.

"Alright. Here we go." Patrick knocked on the door.

"Go. Away." Death's angry voice broke through.

"Death, can I come i-"

"No." Patrick sighed, but opened the door anyways, pushing them in the room. When they were fully into the room, Death growled and angrily looked up.

"Patrick, I said- Oh. Hey, girls." Elizabeth walked a little closer, suddenly hesitant. Death looked at her in curiosity.

"What do you have there, Izzy?" Elizabeth glanced at the card before slowly handing it to her. Death looked at the cover and tried to decipher their mixed writing.

_'Happy Aunt's Day'_ is what it said. Death smiled. She opened the card, and it was a picture with two figures; One big and the other small.

"Thanks, girls." Death said, pulling the little girls close.

"Do you like it?" Kira asked hopefully.

"Love it." Death nodded, still smiling.

"Good. Patrick said that I should cheer you up, since you weren't happy." Kira explained.

"It worked," Death kissed their fore-heads one at a time, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" She beamed, "And if you need someone to cheer you up; I'm here!"

Elizabeth giggled, "Me too!"

"That's good to know," Death said before standing up. "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"I'm thinking cookies, do you agree?"

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" Elizabeth bounced up and down happily, while Kira just nodded with a laugh. Death chuckled.

"Then lets go!"

.

.

.

"Did it work?" Pitch asked Patrick, who were both spying on the girls to see if Deaths behavior changed.

"I think so."

"Thank god." Pitch muttered, relieved.

"Hahaha, your kids are the charm to Death's happiness."

"Yep." Pitch agreed.

"Oi! Are you two spying on me?!" The two gulped and quickly ran.

"That's what I thought!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Coughs crazily* I'm sorry that was just familiar.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	13. Bunny Plushies

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**WildVirus(Guest); Wha-Wha-?! No! XD And I love that song!**

**Katnercy35; updated! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aunt Death?" Kira asked hesitantly, wondering of she should ask this question that could cause some questions. _What am I so worried about?, _She giggled nervously in her mind, _It is just a simple question!_

"Yeah, Kira?" Death said absentmindedly, not seeing the nervous look on Kira's face.

"Do you-" She paused for a second, "Do you know if there's a...I don't know...an Easter Bunny stuffed animal?" Death looked up from her book before looking at Kira with a raised eyebrow.

"The Easter Bunny stuffed animal?" Death repeated her, making sure she heard right. Kira nodded.

"Y-Yes. I mean. My birthday's coming up, and-"

"Why do you want that?" Death pried with a knowing smirk. "Does someone have a crush on the Easter Bunny?" Kira bit back her blush.

"N-No."

"Kira," The goddess laughed teasingly, "Do you have a crush~?" Kira sighed, giving up.

"Yes…"

"Knew it!" Death leaned over and ruffled Kira's black hair. "Sure, kid. If that's what you want. I'm not certain if there is one, though." Kira smiled brightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Kira hugged Death while jumping up and down happily.

.

.

.

"Okay, I know this is early, but you have been bugging me." Death smiled at Kira, who looked at her in confusion.

"What-" She stopped when she saw the stuffed animal of a bunny. She blinked, before her face broke out in a huge grin.

"You actually found one?!" Death laughed.

"Yep." She wasn't going to mention that she stole it from North. Oops?

"I love it!" She laughed, hugging the pushie close. "You're the best aunt ever!"

"I know." Death winked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh. Bunny plushie! XD**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	14. Mother?

**This chapters gonna be slightly depressing.**

**So, you know, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira still couldn't believe what her Aunt Death just told her.

At only five years old, Kira Black, had lost her mother.

She sat so still, eyes wide, hoping that this was just some sick, twisted joke.

"Kira-"

"M-Mommy's...gone?" Death nodded, crouching down to her height.

"Yes, she is-"

"How?" Her voice raised slightly as tears swelled up in her eyes. It hurt Death; telling a five year old girl her mother is dead?

She certainly wasn't going to tell her how her mother died, however.

"Well," She began, "There was a really bad monster."

"Like in my story?" Ah. The one with the scary dragon.

"Yes, just like it." Kira looked back down. Death fidgeted slightly. Kira was handling this scarily well...

"...Okay..." She whispered, her little voice deathly quiet. She stood up, and ran to her room, slamming the door. Death groaned.

"Great..."

.

.

.

Kira didn't know how long she cried. She cried and screamed for her mother that was never coming back.

_Why?!_

Life, it seemed, decided to be harder on the poor five year old. She missed her mommy already. She tried to remember the happy moments they had together, but that just made it worse.

Now she sat on her bed, sniffling after a while.

"Kira?" Aunt Death. She just looked at her.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's upset also," She said, sitting next to the smaller.

"Why did Mommy have to go?" Death wished that someone was telling her this besides, well, Death herself. Oh, she could _taste _the irony. But all she did was take the souls to the Underworld, but still.

"Well, what flowers do you pick out of a garden?" Yes, this should work. Kira thought.

"The prettiest." Death smiled.

"Yeah. Your mom was a pretty flower. Okay?" Kira nodded, although she still seemed horribly upset.

"Okay."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WELL WASN'T THAT DEPRESSING?!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter!**


	15. Snow Day

**Omg I am so sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Snow! Snow! Daddy! It's snowing!" The excited six year old beamed, dragging her father behind her.

"Elizabeth, put on your coat!" Pitch stated, grabbing her around her waist and tried to put her coat on her, but Elizabeth was desperately trying to get out the door. Kira tried sneaking past him as well, but he just wrapped an arm around her waist and set her behind him in one fluid motion.

"But Daaadddd! It's snowing!" Kira sighed, giving up as Pitch buttoned up her sister's coat.

"Just wait a second, Kira." Once he was finished he stood up saying, "Alright. You two can go." His daughter's smiled and ran out with Zephyr trailing behind them. Immediately, Elizabeth grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it at Kira, who gasped at the cold, making Elizabeth go into hysterics. Pitch smiled. He wasn't going to go outside, knowing that Zephyr was there, but he was going to sit by the window. He opened a book.

.

.

"Okay, okay, Tibby, watch this!" Kira fell onto her back in the snow. She began making a snow angel, and Elizabeth followed suit while giggling. Zephyrs head tilted to the side, confused at what they were doing.

Then a twig snapped. Zephyrs ears twitched and Kira looked at the forest. She squinted her eyes. Zephyr turned into his panther form. She saw a flash of black hair, but it was gone in seconds. She shrugged.

"C'mon, Tibs. Let's build a snowman!" She dug her hands into the snow, before making a snowball. She showed the snowball into a large bundle of snow and began rolling it. It became bigger and bigger until she stopped rolling it. The sisters did this two more times. Zephyr circled the awkward creature. This was a snowman?

"Waddya think, Zeph?" Elizabeth smiled proudly at the piled snow. Zephyr gave her a look. "C'mon, Zeph! Do ya' like it?" He decided to just go along with it. His head shook up and down.

"I'm glad that you like it!" Elizabeth sneezed, freaking Zephyr and Kira out. KIra took off her scarf, piling it on her baby sister's neck. Zephyr let her climb on his back-considering that she was tiny and light- and quickly brought her to the house while pushing Kira with his nose. "Zeph! I'm fine!" She sneezed again, and Zephyr would have none of the 'I'm fine' stuff.

Plus, he had heard of a monster that only came out if you went outside. A Cold is what they called it. He didn't know what it looked like, but he was going to protect these precious girls from the Cold if it killed him. Images of frozen monsters came to mind. The Cold could be hiding in the snow, or in the trees. But he had to get them inside fast.

And from then on, Zephyrs new enemy was the monstrous Cold.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah. Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Dark Pooka

**hey guys I am so sorry about not updating this story!**

**anyways, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira knew something was off. Not with Tibby, but with her dad. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but she was going to find out.

How, you may ask?

By going through his 'lair' as Patrick calls it. Pretty stupid thing to call a place, honestly.

"What are you doing?" Kira winced slightly before looking at her little sister, who was giving her a slight glare. The sixteen year old offered a weak smile.

"Nothing, Tibs!"

"We are not supposed to go in there, sissy," The eleven year old's look became more flat. "What are you doing?"

"Look, something's wrong with dad. I-I dunno what it is. But I'm gonna find out, okay?" Elizabeth thought for a second. She sighed.

"Okay."

"Can you cover for me?"

"Yeah." The eldest smiled.

"Thanks, Tibs."

.

.

.

"Jesus, this place is dark." Kira muttered. Even though she could see in the dark very well, this wasn't just average darkness.

_This was advanced darkness. _

And the place was bent and twisted like a weird maze. Then she heard it. A low, dangerous growl. Huh? Kira moved closer to the noise, trying to figure out where it was at.

When she saw it, she gasped out loud.

It was...a bear? No, no, it was more like a bunny...Like the Easter bunny, but it wasn't. It's dirty fur was dark brown, and the animal was dangerously thin, ribs showing and all. It growled at her, it's teeth really sharp, but it couldn't move, with it being held down by chains.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay," She managed to find her voice. "It's fine, I-I'm not gonna hurt you." Her _father _did this?! No no no no this wasn't right. It couldn't have been him, right? The pooka drew back, keeping it's white eyes on her. What was she going to do? Kira huffed.

"Okay, okay. Uh...hi?" She offered, taking a step closer. It growled slightly.

"It's okay!" She gave a worried smile, "It's fine, it's fine, I'm not going to hurt you." It's glare didn't waver. Kira's thoughts ran wild. She couldn't take it. Her breathing became more labored. Why would her father do this to a poor animal?!

So she ran.

.

.

.

"Sissy? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as her sister nearly slammed into her. She looked extremely panicked. What was wrong?

"N-Nothing, Tibs." She breathed hastily, waving a hand t her. She didn't even look in Elizabeth's direction. Kira shook her head and ran again.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooohhhh drama! Yas! XD**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed, more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	17. Operation Catching Sand

**hey guys! this isn't the next Dark Pooka chapter, but the next one will be!**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay, okay, so I think we should tell Kira and Elizabeth about Sandy." Death whispered to Patrick, who nodded.

"Yep." He said, then growing confused, "Why?"

"He made me mad."

"...Oh..."

"So how do we tell them?"

"Uh...His sand creatures?" Death nodded, scarlet eyes shining.

"Ooh yeah!"

.

.

"Hey, girls, there's another Guardian you don't know about." Death chimed, immediately catching the girls attention.

"Who?" Kira asked.

"The Sandman." Elizabeth blinked.

"Who's that?"

"Well, he's the one that give you dreams!" Elizabeth looked confused, however.

"I thought Dad does that." The eight year old said, and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Well, he does, but Sandy mainly does it."

"Oh." She nodded, looking slightly doubtful.

"Plus, Sandy has huge golden sand creatures!"

"Sand creatures?" Elizabeth asked. Patrick nodded.

"Yep! Like, dinosaurs and unicorns and stuff!"

"Really?!"

"Really, Iz." Death smiled. "But you can only see them at night!"

"So...if I wanna see them...I'll have to stay awake!" Elizabeth smiled, thinking that the plan of staying up would work.

"Tibs-"

"We can both stay up, right sissy?" Elizabeth was fully excited by now. Kira had no choice but to agree.

"Sure."

"You can try, Izzy." Patrick said.

"I am!" She nodded, confirming her plan.

"Okay..."Death gave Patrick a look.

.

.

Elizabeth had her huge, fluffy blanket around her, along with a lantern that had a lit candle in it. Kira was cuddled next to her, already tired. Zephyr laid next to her, wondering what she was doing. Pitch thought they was asleep a while ago, so they were safe at not getting caught. Kira knew that her dad didn't like the Guardians.

"Okay, Zeph, are you ready?" Zephyr gave her a confused look. Elizabeth set a cooking pot on his head, and then put one on hers. She even grabbed a butterfly net, claiming that she was going to catch one. Kira gave her a funny look.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to stay up to catch a sand creature!" Zephyr doubted that greatly, but whatever she said goes. To him, at least. He shuffled closer to her before laying down.

"Ready?" She asked, determination set in her grey eyes.

Kira nodded, knowing that she'd be asleep within minutes, "Yep."

.

.

Turns out Kira was right; She fell asleep within forty minutes of sitting, laying on Zephyr who fell asleep earlier than both of them. When Pitch came in to see if they were up, he was surprised to see them on the floor, looking like they were going to catch something. It was adorable, no doubt. Pitch smiled, and picked them both up, setting them on Kira's bed. He kissed their foreheads one at a time.

"I love you girls." Zephyr didn't wake up either, so he remained in the floor.

.

.

"Where's Izzy and Kia? Are they still asleep?" Patrick asked Pitch when he came walking into the room. He shook his head.

"Still asleep. Elizabeth had a cooking pot on her head and was holding a butterfly net. Care to explain why?" Pitch knew these two were behind this.

"Can't say. You'll kill us-"

"Oh please, _please _tell me that you didn't tell them about the Sandman!" A slight pause.

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better, we didn't tell them." Pitch gave them a look of pure hatred.

"Why?"

"W-Why what?"

"Why did you tell them." Pitch said calmly, but they knew he was going to blow up in anger.

"W-We didn't tell them much! W-We just t-told them about Sandy's dream sand! That's it!" Death quickly said.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Honest." Patrick confirmed. Pitch sighed.

"I guess they was trying to 'catch' one."

"God, they're adorable." Death deadpanned.

"I know, you've said that many times."

"I'll say it more." She shrugged.

"Moon help us."

_Whack!_

"Ow!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry this isn't another Dark Pooka one, but the next one will be!**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
